Nightmares
by suddenlysalad
Summary: a few months after Taz's birthday, she still has nightmares about that day. She goes to Up for a little bit of comfort about it. T for her somewhat potty mouth.


disclaimer: i don't own starship or taz and up.

a/n: first off, i apologize for any mistakes in this. i probably should not be writing late at night. but i'll read it once more in the morning when i'm less tired.

* * *

><p><em>Today was suppose to be the happiest day of her life. It was her fifteenth birthday. The day she finally became a woman. Everything was going as planned. The decorations were all in order and in the right spot. All her relatives were here and accounted for.<em>

_The small, mexican girl stood in front of the mirror. This kind of dressing was rather uncomfortable to her, and she wasn't used to it at all. The ivory dress wasn't as lavish as she expected it to be. It touched the floor, only flaring out a bit. It was strapless at the top, making her rub her shoulders in uncertainty. Her curly hair was pinned up, in an effort to make it look a bit more tidy. And not to mention those cursed heels her madre made her wear._

_There was a knock on the door as she looked away from the mirror, "¿Quién está ahí?" She called out. The door opened as her mother's head slightly peaking in. Her mother gave her a tiny smile, only nodding, "Taz, miel, es el momento." Her mother replied before heading back down outside. Taz took once more glance at herself before heading down the stairs._

_After taking slow steps and taking her time, she finally made it outside. Taz peered of out the window, taking in account of those who were there. She saw many of her cousins, aunts, uncles. Most of her the people she knew were there, and a few of her friends as well. She bit her lip in uncertainy before opening the door. All heads turned to her, inspecting her from head to toe. All the stares were making her even more nervous and uncomfortable._

_Taz shook them off before heading over to her mother and father. They looked very happy to see her. Her mother complimented on how beautiful she had looked. And her father, holding back the tears at the realization that she was turning into a woman. She gave them hugs and a grateful smile. She couldn't thank them enough for what they had done for her. _

_The day was rather beautiful. The temperature was just right, and not a single cloud in sight. She looked around at the sky before looking back out to the mutlitude of people. The rest of the Quinceañera went out without a hitch. Everything was perfect and spot on._

_That is until there was a sound of metal approaching. Everyone turned their heads in fear once realizing what was coming their way. And they all knew they were good as dead. Some tried to run, get a head start, but they were surrounded. _

_Zaps from lasers were flying everywhere, hitting family members who instantly met death from them. Taz didn't know what to do, her mind was going into hysterics. Her family was dwindling down one by one as the robots came closer. Taz ran to her parents, only to find them burnt from the lasers. _

_She couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry over them. She never imagined something like this would happen to them. Especially on the day that was suppose to be one of the happiest. And now everything was being ripped away from her._

_Amongest the first and the flames, Taz felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind, relieved to see the face of her friend._

_Su héroe._

_She thoughts things were going to get better, now that he was here. It just had to be. Taz took his hand as he helped her up off of the ground. He gave her instructions to run to safety. But she refused to leave. He only shook his head as she followed him, using whatever she could to defend herself with. While off dealing with a few of the robots, Taz had taken hiding to under one of the tables as she watched him fend the robots off. _

_But before she knew it, one of them had caught him off caught. And they took their opprotunity and shot him down. She ran out from under the table, crawling as fast as she could to her dead friend. She couldn't handle it. They had destroyed everything she had loved. The robot had come over to her, telling her that this is where it ended. The robot lifted it's laser to her head, before pulling off it's own trigger._

* * *

><p>Taz awoke with a start, sweat lacing her forehead. She wiped it off before falling back onto her pillow. Another damn nightmare. It was only a few months since her <em>Quinceañera <em>fiasco. The day everything was lost. She slightly sat back up, looking at the clock at her bed side. It only read 2 AM, "Mierda!" She cussed loudly before stumbling of her bed. Taz ran a hand through her hair before pulling up the massive curls into a ponytail.

Sleep obviously wasn't going to happen again anytime soon. Plus, after that dream, she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She had to make sure that Up was still there. Even if it was a dream, Taz wanted to know that he wasn't going to leave. She tip-toed out of her room, looking down the halls to make sure no one was out. Getting in trouble was one of the last things she wanted. And especially if she was caught sneaking to the commander's room.

After successfully getting from hall to hall, and without being caught, Taz arrived at his door. She raised her first to the door, hesitant about knocking. This was stupid. She shouldn't be bothering him with estupido things like nightmares. It was weak on her part. But she wanted to make sure that he was there.

Taz looked at the keypad next to the door. Maybe sneaking in would be the better choice. He had given her his code, just in case she ever needed anything. She entered the code before the door slide open. She glanced around before quietly heading inside. The door shut behind her before she stepped in more. Taz looked over and saw him still sleeping.

Well that was relief. Maybe she should go now. Taz turned on her heels, about to walk about before hearing a voice, "Well, what do we have here?" He asked, sitting up from his bed. Taz frowned and turned back around, looking at the floor. The little fifteen year old was afraid to tell him.

"Hola, Up." She said quietly. Up turned a light on before looking back at her. Even only knowing each other for a few months, Up knew that look at too well. This wasn't the first time she had come to him with a nightmare. He gave her a small smile before patting on the side of the bed. Taz looked unsure before walking over to the bed, taking a seat. She still didn't look at him. She felt guilty for waking him up.

"You gonna tell me?" He asked, not really wanting to push her into saying anything. She already looked uncomfortable enough.

Taz frowned before looking up at her, "It's just the mismo viejo." She replied quietly, "Though this time, jou were there too. It started off like all the other dreams. The estupido robots came. And I had to watch everyone die again. Tuve que te ver morir demasiado." Taz paused for a moment, feeling Up's gaze on her. She took a deep breath, "Jou tried to save me like before. But I wasn't strung up like a pinata like last time. Jou were already there. And they came, mató a todo el mundo. Jou were fighting to protect me, and they caught jou off guard, shooting jou down. I came rushing over, but it was demasiado tarde."

She stopped there, fisting her hands together. Trying desperately to hold back the tears that were in her eyes. Crying was weak, but there was something about it that she couldn't help. To relive that nightmare in her dreams was almost getting to much to bear. To see her family get slaughtered before night after night in her head, it was taking a toll on her. And now that Up was in there, suffering the same fate as everyone else.

He was the only person that she had life. She considered him her hero, and a very good friend. Despite the short time knowing each other. She trusted him with everything. And thinking of his death was too upsetting for her. Taz looked back up at him, wiping her eyes. She took another deep breath before continuing on, "Once I was over to jou, that's when the robots took their opprounity. Ellos me tiro muerto también. Then I would wake up. Only to realize that only a tiny part of that dream was false."

She didn't stop some of the tears that already rolled down her cheeck, "It hurts knowing they're all gone. That those dead-goddamn robots ripped everything away from me. Leaving me with only mierda memories." She choked out. Up frowned and reached out, stroking her hair. More of trying to comfort her than anything else. He knew what it felt like to have everything you loved torn apart. It wasn't easy to deal with, especially at such a young age.

"They're just nightmares, Taz." He replied as she leaned into him, hiding her face. She felt embarrassed. Up put an arm around her, gently patting her back, "I'm sorry you gotta relive the memories each night. It'll get easier. And as for me dying and all in them, I promise I ain't gonna be leaving ya anytime soon. And you can't hesitate comin' to me when these happen. I wanna make it as painless for you as possible. But like everything else, the nightmares are only gonna fade with time."

Taz looked up at him, wiping her eyes once again. He was right. Damn, he seemed to know everything. It was comforting to know that he was willing to help her along wit this. No one else really understood, and she knew at least she didn't have to be alone. Taz gave him a tiny smile, "Thank jou, Up. I don't know what I would jou without you." She replied. Up shrugged and hugged her.

"I'm assuming ya won't be able to sleep. We can put on Karate Kid, the good one with Jackie Chan. That usually helps me when I have troubles." Up suggested. Taz nodded in agreement before the two headed over to the couch. He popped in the DVD before settling next to Taz. She leaned against him, bringing her knees to her chest.

Soon enough, she was lulled into sleep. After the movie was over, Up had picked her up before settling her onto the bed. He put the covers over before climbing next to her. He hoped she wouldn't be having anyore nightmares the rest of the night.


End file.
